


steve and danny go to disney world.

by hanorganaas



Series: Birthday Gifts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Danny Hates everything that is cute, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married!AU, Steve loves it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Danny and Grace to Disney world for Grace's birthday and of course Danny has something negative to say about it and Steve has just cause to annoy Danny with Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steve and danny go to disney world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> Written for Galadriel for her birthday!

The things Danny would do for Grace. He would go to the moon and bring her back the biggest moonrock to show her friends. But there were some things that were taken too far As he looked over at Grace having a chat with a cheap imitation of Queen Elsa, and heard little girls scream around him, he knew this was one of those things.

“Smile Danno this is the happiest place on earth!”

Danny turned to Steve, his eyes narrowing as he folded his arms. It was Steve’s idea to go to Disneyworld in the first place. He said he wanted a fun family vacation for Grace’s birthday. Danny’s idea of fun was a cruise not a place filled with “magic”.

“This place is full of nausea and terror.” Danny simply said.

“Someones grumpy,” Steve said as a woman dressed up as Anna said. Steve tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled and walked over to the two men. “Hey Princess Anna, my husband over here has been cursed with a cause of the grumps….do you mind singing _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_ with us to cheer him up?” 

“Of course!” The Anna imposter said with a sing song voice that made Danny cringe. And before Danny could even object she sang “Do you want to build a snowman? Come on and let’s go and play!”

What made matters worse Steve joined in singing, bobbing his head to the invisible music.

“I hate you,” Danny mouthed.

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny and kissed him gently on the lips at the pause of the song. It was the way of saying “No you don’t” before singing again.

“Join him Danno!” Grace said laughing at the scene.

He was right. Seeing how Grace was amused by this was a testament to how much he did love Steve. He loved him as much as Grace loved the two of them. 

And surprisingly, without an ounce of hesitation, Danny sung along


End file.
